The construction of a Liquid Natural Gas (LNG) hose body involves the build up of stacks of multiple non-bonded film and fabric layers as well as internal and external helical wire structures onto a cylindrical mandrel. The internal helical wire structure is the first layer that is built onto the mandrel and it provides the core structural integrity of the LNG hose. The LNG hose is classified as rough-bore hose as a result of this internal helical wire structural characteristic. High frictional forces are generated between the internal helical wire structure and the mandrel over the length of the hose being built as a result of: forces associated with the tension in the wire from the forming of the internal helical wire structure; and load from the build up of the subsequent hose layers. These frictional forces are high enough to restrict the removal of the mandrel by axially pulling the mandrel following the completion of the hose construction as per the standard marine hose de-poling procedure. Using excessive forces to remove the mandrel can potentially result in dislocating the internal helical wire structure and therefore compromising the core structural integrity of the LNG hose.